User talk:Sxerks
---- Questions Hello, earlier you said that I could ask you any questions if there was something I didn't understand, and I'm really sorry to bother you with such trivial things, but there are somethig I don't understand, mostly because I'm not familiar with the English terms: *What is a "header button"? *Is there a difference in the "Wiki logo" and "Wiki" files? *What does the "search" file? *Also, I've tried to look after it, but if I've looked wrong, please direct me to the right place: how can I change the color of the wiki? You know, like changing the blue color everywhere to, I don't know, pink? I just think that the blue color just don't suit for this wiki, but I've no idea how to change that. If any of these answers are written in some admin. guide I didn't find, can you please tell me where to find said guides? Penamesolen 18:36, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Problem with template Hello, I've recently begun planning the different end templates that we would need, but when I made a template for Cures, it became wrong. In fear of screwing up, I copied and edited from this template, but even thought I don't see what would be very different, they're still too different. Could you please help me? Penamesolen 22:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :It still doesn't seem to work, though, even if I copied and pasted all the content. -Penamesolen 02:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry for asking you questions all the time I'm not really that good of an admin, haha |'D TT_TT anyway, I recently looked at the Avatar Wiki, and they have a picture from the movie as background. I tried to find out how they did, but I couldn't find it, and I didn't find the Help-page that explains it, so although I don't really want to bother you again with such trivial things, could you please tell me? Penamesolen 12:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) This is what I did on the Durarara!! Wiki, add this to your MediaWiki:Monaco.css: .color2 { background: MistyRose url(http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091203204236/prettycure/images/6/66/HCPC.jpg) !important; } #background_strip { background: transparent; border-color: transparent; } Use whatever picture for the url link. :--Sxerks 14:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Another question ...To be fair, it's been a while since last time :D There was a discussion in a community, but I want to make sure it is not possible, since I can't find any information about it. Is it possible to have the wiki icon/avatar change for every visit? So that once you come, it is one, but when you comeby later, it might be another? I was just wondering if it really was impossible, thank you for the help! Penamesolen 18:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, but I just wanted to know if you knew the possibility. If you don't know of any, I guess it's not possible. And I meant the wiki one, the one to the upper left. Blocking anon.'s Hello, we seems to have an incident with spammers, and I think I will try to block off anon. editors for a while to see if it cools off. The problem, however, is that I kind of do not know how to do this, and wondered if you could guide me again. Sincerely, Penamesolen 21:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :But what if I want to block ALL anon.'s? I remember that an admin in another wiki said that she would do it because spamming and trolling from anon.'s became too frequently, but she didn't do it in the end. Penamesolen 08:15, February 26, 2011 (UTC) A couple of questions, again I'm sorry that I keep bothering you again, but I have decided to try to adapt to the new wiki and continue editing, so I wanted to ask some questions regarding them: 1. Is there a special reason these templates keep looking like they are supposed to, while our templates got screwed up (Template:YPC5 characters was made about straight from theirs; I copied, pasted and changed colors and links, but they still look different). Do you know where they might have changed things, and what I can add/cut to fix it? 2. Is there any way to get rid of those "Recent Wiki Activity", "Add a photo", etc. on the right? They take (unnecessary) space, and I would like to get rid of it. 3. How can I edit the automatic message that shows on everyone's User Talks when they do their first edit? There is something I would like to add there. Penamesolen 07:08, March 2, 2011 (UTC)